life and legacy of HJP:REWRITE
by kail420
Summary: Harry Potter's life has never been easy,so when due to an duel with Voldemort found himself stranded in past, in a diffrent body ,he should;t have been surprised.so with a fresh new start he embark on a journey to write a new destiny for himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fanfic and I am hoping that all you people out there will like it so let's start the ride

Harry potter the 17 year old boy wizard is bestowed upon by Many titles by people, the boy- who-lived , the chosen one, attention seeking brat are few to name. All these title has caused some or other problem for Harry at times, but in the course of ten month after he has started his quest to destroy the Hocrux's of lord Voldemort, he has unknowingly gained a new title, and that is the, Master of Death. .but he is not aware of this fact, because he still didn't know, that he has won the Allegation of Elder Wand when he had defeated his old school rival Draco Malfoy, in his own house.

But currently this thing wouldn't have mattered to him, because at this time he was duelling for his life and for avenging his family, his dead friends and his mentor Dumbledore, to one person who he hates most in the world the bloody Dark Lord Voldemort himself.

"Ah Harry my boy do you remember this place?" Voldemort asked Harry in a mock conversational tone, mockingly trying to speak in Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice, taunting him. "No, well let me jog your memory, this…. this is the place" he added with a hiss, "where your 'Blood-traitor' Godfather fell to his death… literally", Voldemort laughed an cold cruel laugh, which would have chilled an normal person to his soul. But Harry didn't even flinched back, but then again the boy standing in front of Voldemort is as normal as the he himself is.

Harry is clenching his fist so tightly that his knuckles have turned pale; it is taking all his self control not to start cursing Voldemort Right then and there. But he know he have to be patient, if he want to have any chance at defeating Voldemort. Voldemort is Extremely powerful Wizard, maybe the most powerful now that Dumbledore is dead, but still at least now he is almost mortal as he and his friends have destroyed five of his Hocruxes he just hoped Neville would be able to destroy Nagini, so that his, Hermione and Ron's and Hundreds of other wizards and witches sacrifice won't go to waste.

Seeing as his words are having little effect on Harry Voldemort grew impatient and enraged and starts to throw curse at him. "CRUCIO" hissed the Dark Lord in his deathly cold voice; Harry barely manages to escape the unforgivable by diving to his left. he didn't stop though, and instantly fired an non-verbal stunner at Voldemort who look mildly surprised but side-stepped it easily, and in retaliation shot out an humongous fire snake at Harry, in reply Harry transfigured the earth below Voldemort into a big snake of his own, which Voldemort has to dodge by jumping back, the two great Reptiles fought for some time but then disintegrated cancelling each other. Harry know that Voldemort, who is tired from his early fight with Snape who has proved that all along his Loyalty has been toward Light and that he has Killed Dumbledore on the other Man's order himself, and other Professors and many order members, is not taking him totally seriously and fighting at only half of his power. but that's what Harry want , because he know his best chance at killing Voldemort will be when he is expecting it the least.

But still he was amazed by his own power, even surprised that he was able to face the arguably most powerful wizard in thousand of years, but he didn't have much time to ponder on these facts as he has to constantly move just to avoid the Dark Wizards barrage of deadly spells and curses.

Harry's musing came to a halt, when an purple light come streaking toward him and nicked his shoulder, Harry wanted to scream to heavens in agony, but he kept his mouth sealed tight just to not let Voldemort let take pleasure of hearing his screams. when Harry didn't scream Voldemort was a bit surprised and cause the spell he has used is one of the most Powerful spell in his Arsenal other than the Unforgivable. in his surprise he Almost didn't noticed the Sectumsempra fired by Harry, a mistake which caused a deep gash in the left side of his face, Voldemort cried out, not in pain but in Anger at his own mistake.

Suddenly Harry's attention shifted to the Wands held in Voldemort's hands, one a white Colored Bony one which he is primarily using which he didn't Recognize, But he Know the other one perfectly, the one which look like that it bears carving which resembled clusters of elderberries running down its length and this recognition caused Harry's anger to Bubble-up, because it is Dumbledore's wand.

While it is true that, now that he know about all the manipulations of Dumbledore he has lost a lot of respect for him but still it doesn't mean that he Doesn't love him as a mentor, And so he is determined to Wretch the Elder Wand from Voldemort's' hand.

From that point on the room in which the black veil is located, is filled with the bright and dark lights of curses and hexes from the wands of two arch rivals. it is an fight to death between these two peoples whose life is so inter mingled with each other, many peoples, death eaters order members and many ministry official who are few moments ago are fighting their own fight has Abandoned their own battles and are now watching this spectacle in Awe and Quiet a good amount of fear.

Voldemort fired an dark brown coloured curse but it is quickly parried by slash of Harry's wand, Harry returned the fire with a Conjunctivitis curse which rendered Voldemort partially blind for few moments as he was unable to shield himself from it, which is all the time Harry needed to hit him with a Bombarda maxima, this caused Voldemort to fly back and a deep hole in his left hand, but Voldemort recovered quickly and start doling out punishment to Harry.

But Harry remain standing and is successful in firing a few curses of his own, but suddenly Voldemort start dominating the fight when Harry is hit by the cruciatus curse from Voldemort's wand which he has taken from Lucius Malfoy . Voldemort start laughing, at this point Voldemort is injured in many places but Harry is in much more pain , the Dark lord released Harry from the torture, and start speaking once again " you've been an thorn at my side for a long time, but you Persisted despite my best effort, only for that I will give you the reward of a Swift death, and also the Honour of dying through the Elder Wand", and with this he cast the AVADA KEDAVRA and a sickly green light left the elder wand running toward his enemy, but next moment he was also hit with a powerful expelliarmus from Harry who has regained his belongings momentarily.

With this the Elder wand flew from his hand and into Harry's awaiting hands. To Voldemort's' eternal shock, at the last moment the killing curse changed its trajectory. The speed of killing curse was too fast and it is way too close to dodge, but a master wizard of Voldemorts' calibre could have possibly covered himself from it. But Voldemort was too tired, and so shocked that instead of trying to dodging or taking cover he stood still and the curse hit Voldemort. And one of the most powerful Wizard in the history of magic fell, and it is all because Elder wand couldn't hurt its master and that is Harry at that moment. and with this Voldemort the greatest Dark Lord ever to walk on Mortal Land crumpled to the earth, DEAD, most ironically by his own hand. But due to force of killing curse' power Harry also flew backward into the veil behind him, the last thing he saw was Surprised and shocked faces of peoples, and then he to succumb to darkness himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Harry potter it belongs to JKR

Chapter 2

Harry woke up with blinding pain in his head, in fact so much pain that he didn't realize till a few moments later he is not on any solid surface, but rather he is in some kind of limbo where he can't feel rest of his own body, but still he can feel the wand he is holding in his hand. for few moments he just keep rubbing his forehead , after some time when the pain subsided, slowly his brain start to clear.

The memory of what happened last time he is awake come back to him slowly. With this new found sharpness he become aware of the Wand he is holding in his hand, but what he can't understand is how the hell he can feel this Wand when he can't even feel his Bits. he is sure though that it is not his own old holly and phoenix wand, but nevertheless this new wand felt even more a part of his than his old wand, like it is somehow just a extension of his own will, his being.

When the memories of his Duel with Voldemort come to forefront of his mind, he realized during that fight he felt much more powerful than ever, and it sure as hell not due to the adrenaline rush. He felt like some external source is supplying him with energy.

Harry know that he is an talented and powerful wizard and most likely could have fought toe-to-toe in a one-on-one duel with many of the Death Eaters in the inner circle and come out on the top. And he is sure he is not as strong or Powerful as Voldemort or his dead Mentor Dumbledore despite all his titles ….., not yet at-least. Hell Snape overpowered him last time he duelled him in his sixth year, and even he was defeated with twenty other teachers and Aurors by Voldemort.

But then how the hell he was able to stand up to Voldemort on his own?, even if the other wizard was it sure Wasn't because of luck, because that fight was totally based on who is more powerful and not who is more lucky.

"It's because you were Master of Death at that time" bellowed a gravelly voice, from out of nowhere. Startled on hearing the voice Harry suddenly start up looking in every which direction wildly but he couldn't pinpoint the source of voice. "Don't be alarmed Harry you are in no danger called the voice again". But Harry wasn't going to believe a stranger.

"Who the F***k are you, and what the hell do you want" Harry demanded to the Stranger, screaming, in his frustration over not being able to feel his own body parts. The yelling seemed to have caused the stranger to stop talking. But it started once more, "well I can't answer all your questions boy, but I will try my best to answer as many of them as I can".

When Harry heard this he felt somewhat calm, at the fact that he will be getting some answers. But before Harry could ask the voice continued in a monotonous tone, "first of all I am the 'Black Veil' and I just want to clear something to you, so go on, and ask your questions".

Harry took a deep breath before taking few more to calm himself, and then' he started yelling,, "well first of tell me where the hell I am, and what the f**k I am doing here", and when his frustration was somewhat pent up he then asked in a calm tone " and why are you talking to me I never heard anyone talking to the veil".

The Veil seemed to think about the answer to then started "Well I am talking to you because..." here the sound stopped for a few moment in a failed attempt to increase the drama of moment, at least in his opinion."That you fell through the Veil in your last Battle and activated me almost in a thousand year from the residue energy of the three united hollows", yes now he remember how he heroically (idiotically) fell through the veil. "so how come I am not dead like other people, I have heard that whatever fell through the Black veil die a swift Death", are Harry's next words even before he realized what he is saying,..."me and my big mouth" he muttered under his breath. "not that I am complaining, I am just a curious bloke you know" Harry tried to cleared himself.

"Well you were master of death when you fell through the Veil, and therefore you were protected from death itself, and you would have been killed, but the energy from the hollows took you to a place where you can survive". Harry seem to think about something, "Was…." he started to question about the thing that is in his mind, but the Veil cut him off , "yes Was, because you no longer have the Ring and the Cloak you lost them along the way" .

"Oh… so what will happen to me now" Harry asked with calm in his voice that many people would have found very odd given the situation.

"No need to worry Boy but you are in past of a world similar but still different to yours, to be exact you are in January 7 1969". On hearing this Harry swore loudly, "I know there must be some deities out there to mess up my life" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, how come I came here, and why this particular place and Time," Harry asked in one breath. "well its simple to answer you are in this particular place because to save you, your conscious mind is send to a recently dead body that the hollows can found, which is most matching to your old body and magical core, and this particular place because you have only enough energy to come to this time era after your fight".

After pausing for some time the voice warned in its serious tone which could a caused Goosebumps on a normal Human, "but you can't tell anyone about the time travel and the future events, otherwise it will create paradox". "and yes, I forgot there is only one difference, your new body is sixteen year old" the voice said it as if an afterthought". "but…..Harry began , but the Veil cut him of , "no more question, my energy is almost finished but remember you can't tell anyone about time-travel" now of you go" and he was blasted of.

when he woke up next Harry found himself on an bed in a room whose walls are pristine white, and by just looking at all the white walls Harry know without any doubt that he is in a hospital room after all he is an experienced bloke.

When he turned around he found a small girl by his side with black hairs and baby blue eye which are bloodshot maybe because of crying, when she saw that he is Awake, with a cry of "Harry" the girl flung herself on Harry, she clung to him like a lifeline. "What happen Rose Harry asked before he could control himself", where does that come from. the small girl look at him with tears in her Eyes before asking , "don't you remember Harry, we were in the train and it collided, and Mummy and daddy and uncle….." with that incomplete sentence the girl start to cry on his shoulder, but he understood what she is trying to say, so he tried to soothe her.

A few memories start to come to his mind, of him playing with the girl, learning magic from his Muggle father's wizard brother, and laughing with his family, but the most fondest of them all is helping his mother in few chores, Harry realized what is happening, the memories of the boy in whose body he is residing is seeping into his own consciousness. He welcomed them because this boy has one thing that he doesn't have and that is a family, and also maybe he will need them later. For now he focused on soothing the small girl crying, she is maybe nine or ten year old, Ten and a half year, his mind provided him. "Rosy tell me what happened", the girl lifted her head from crook of his neck, and Harry wiped a few tears from her face.

"Josh... Mom and dad and Uncle they all died in that Accident. Harry felt mild sadness about their fate but what surprised him more was the fact how readily he was taking his life , but when he thought about it he has no one to return To in his old world so it is really not a big surprise.

His musing come to a break when an healer entered his room, she walked up to his bed and give them a small sad smile, "young man you are awake good , so you must have heard from your sister what happen to your parents" here she paused and gave them a sympathetic look, "I am deeply sorry for your loss, but I have to run a few test on you" , Harry nodded and put the girl down and give her an small sad smile which she returned, the woman took out her wand and said few incantation and run a few tests on him. "Good news for you dear boy, well it will take a few days but you will be fine, if you want to go home you can go tomorrow but I advise you to stay here for few more days". "Thanks for your concern healer McMillan", Harry read her name from her name tag, "but sorry I can't stay here for long, I have to take care of rose and I don't trust anyone else with it."Of course of course" the healer replied," but please do try to relax at home for a few days at the least".

Then the healer went out but return after some time with a bag in her hand, " here young man, here is your wand and other thing we found on your person". Harry was amazed that the wand is Elder Wand also he is happy to see his bag which is small but its inside space was magically enlarged and it contains half a million galleons, which he has taken out of his account and many other magical items like the Peruvian darkness powder and Sneakoscope and few dark items, like cursed daggers and even a cursed Wakizashi Sword, which Hermione has insisted on taking from his vault that he has inherited from the Black family as Sirius' heir, so that they can fight death eaters with them. He also has his last gift from his friends that they have inherited from Dumbledore.

After giving him his thing the healer administered him with some potions which has nasty taste, and then bring them some food also after that she took Rose with her to take care of her until he is discharged, Rose is reluctant to go at first but after some coaxing on his part she agreed to go, and with that the kind hearted healer left him for the night taking a sullen rose with her.

After getting discharged from hospital Harry attended his New Parents and Uncles funeral with Rose. The funeral is not a very large event but still many people were in attendance both Magical and Muggle who gave both of them looks of sympathy and pity, in the attendance was also healer McMillan. at the end of ceremony healer McMillan approached him "Harrison I didn't told you last night but I want to tell you now, your mothers was my best friend but we parted a long time ago due to some misunderstanding, we have just started to re-kindle our friendship but..." here she got a remorseful look on her face " but then this tragedy happened". Harry wasn't sure what to say, so healer McMillan continued "if you ever need or just need to talk any help please contact me". After this talk healer McMillan continued to talk to rose. After the funeral was over he took Rose and Apparated to their house in Manchester.

In the Next few days he took over Rose's guardianship, as he was her only relative in the world so he become her guardian in magical world as he is older than fifteen year and therefore magical law allowed him to. he also deposit most of his money and a large amount of money that he inherited from his new Parents and Uncle in Gringotts in a account with the Parker family name which is his new family name . During the course of it he also discovered that he can do all the magic he wanted without any repercussion from ministry for underage Wizardry, through an old letter from ministry which he found under his bed one day while cleaning his room without magic to distract himself from thinking about his friends. It is because in this era the Trace was broken at sixteen year of age.

Finally when Harry has time for himself, he contemplated his old memories which he was trying to avoid thinking about ever since he came to this world, because they are too painful and cause him a lot of guilt. He wanted to be rid of them, because technically they never happened. Also as he can't tell anyone about the future even if he tried, and plus they are too risky to be picked by some Leglimen or by any other such method, so he must secure them. Keeping all these fact in mind, with the help of few powerful memory charms and his Occlumen ability, barring few useful memories he buried all the memory of his Past/Future in deep recesses of his mind.

His new target was to create a new normal life for himself and a new destiny, which he is going to start by registering himself and Rose in HOGWARTS.

A/N: here is the revised second chapter hope you like it.

I need a beta, if someone want to help please PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Harry potter, it is the property of J. and several other publishing and entertainment enterprises. And therefore,

As you can understand very well that I make no profit out of writing this fic.

XXXXXXXX: scene change

Chapter 3

April 17, 1969, Manchester

It was at Midnight that Harry woke up from his slumber, by a sound, which distinctively felt like that someone is sobbing.

When he opened his Jade color eyes, and peered down to where he thought the sound is emanating from. What he saw caused whatever sleep is left in his eyes to flee away. He saw that Rose is sitting near his bed stand, hugging her knees tightly to her chest, and the sobs are definitely coming from her. He quickly climbed down from his bed and went near her, and sat next to her and gave her a one handed Hug, and scooted her smaller frame closer to himself.

When Rose realized that her Brother is awake and sitting near her, she lifted her head from her knees, and looked at him with her tear filled Blue eyes, she got a small sad smile from him in return. "What Happened Rosy, why are you crying" Harry asked her in a concerned voice "are you having some kind of nightmares? Tell me about it maybe I can help you with them" Harry asked again when no answer seems to be coming from his baby sister. He lifted her from the floor and sat her on his bed and then sat next to her. He heard some mumbling but cannot clearly make out what Rose is Saying, "can you please repeat that Rose", this time Rose replied in a small and Timid but clear voice what she want to say "I am missing mama and Daddy".

After hearing this confession from Rose, Harry was silent for a few moments contemplating what to say to the young girl, in order to pacify her. But honestly he has no clue as what to say to her. Anyone who has known about him, would have expected someone like him, someone! Who has gone through a lot of emotional trauma from the death of close friends, and the death of closest thing he has to a Family, 'his Godfather' who is now just a shadow mixed with many others, to know what to say to a distressed child like rosy. But in truth, he is as clueless as any other bloke when it comes to helping someone who is emotionally unstable, even if that someone is his own sister. So he did the only thing that he thought he could at the moment to help the young girl, he hugged her tightly and start saying some words which he hope are calming.

Apparently this strategy worked, as sometimes later her sobs subsided to hiccups and then the young girl was asleep a few moments later. It was clear that she was very exhausted from her emotional outburst.

With that conclusion in his mind Harry decided to go to bed himself, so that he can steal a few hours of sleep himself. It's not like the chores will be done on itself next day, and also he has Important work at the ministry and Hogwarts, pertaining to his 'O.W.L' exams and registering Rose and himself at Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXX

May 27, 1969, London

Finally, finally just one more! And then he will be rid of these God damned Exams, Harry cheered in his mind.

It's not like that the exams are difficult or anything, quite the contrary they are very easy, except some subjects like the 'Astronomy' and 'the History of Magic' because they are boring as hell. He doesn't mind the practical part of the exam, and even enjoyed showing his prowess in Charms and Transfiguration immensely; hell he even aced the Potions exam, and the care of magical Creatures exam is interesting to say the less. But the fact remains all the same, that exams and especially O.W.L's are tiring both mentally and physically, even if it is fun to spew out bullshit by Dozens in the Divination exam.

And it doesn't help that, on top of all this he has to take care of a young girl and other family matter like the finance and the estate, which he admits is not immensely large but it is not small either.

If it had not been for Miss McMillan (whose name he learned is Aurelia) and her husband Alan's help, he wouldn't have been able to manage to do all these thing as easily as he is doing right now on top of all these exams. After all she and her Husband (who worked at the ministry in the 'Magical law and Regulation department') are the one who helped him in all the ministry matters. But the thing for which he is most grateful toward them was their help with helping Rose in getting somewhat over her parents death and for taking care of her when he is busy otherwise. The best thing about McMillan family taking care of Rose in his absence is that Rose found a great friend in their young daughter Jennifer who is of same age as Rose and will be starting her first year in Hogwarts with her.

The final exam is his favourite and best subject DADA. As much as he is eager to finish the exam he is still excited about this O.W.L. So he is waiting up for the examiner of the practical part with other students who are taking their O.W.L exams at ministry.

He is one of the thirty five student who are taking these exam here, all these other students are either home schooled like him, but the majority of students are from some small magical schools of the United Kingdom like 'Masters Academy for Wizard and Witches'. And unlike Hogwarts, students of these schools have to attend their O. at the ministry for God know what reason.

He is jolted out of his thoughts when the doorway to the hall in which the exams are taking place opened up accompanied with few loud bang, and a beautiful woman entered with her wand raised in the air.

The Witch who is most likely the examiner is a young woman with auburn hair which reaches up to the small of her waist, her face is adorned with a pair of almond shaped eyes which are a light shade of indigo and her chin is slightly square shaped which gave her an appearance of having a serious personality. Despite the air of seriousness she is looking quite striking in her ministry robes.

"Everybody please align yourself in a line of seven in the front of the podium" she ordered the students while pointing toward the long platform set in the middle of the exam hall. When all the students have complied, she moved in the front of them and once again started giving out instructions,"hello everyone my name Is Amelia Bones, and I am your examiner for the DADA practical. Now I am going to call out names from this sheet" she said pointing to the sheet in her left hand "and the student who is called will come over on the stage and will carry out their test on my instruction", she paused for a moment to take a look at the students, when satisfied she wished all of them luck.

The first one to be called on stage was a tall girl named Annie Wilkins, and she looked quite confident in her abilities if her gait is anything to go by. When she reached the stage, the examiner told her to show some random counter jinxes, in answer to which the girl brilliantly recited the incantation for the counter-jinxes to the spells that Amelia is using, after that she was told to perform five defensive spell like the Stunning spell, Shield charm e.t.c, here the girl stumbled and was only able to perform three out of five spell correctly. In the final part she has to use the boggart banishing spell on the boggart, at first the girl looked terrified of her boggart 'a Giant lizard' but after a moment she successfully used the Riddikulus charm and the lizard start to skate and then fell down, the whole room erupted with laughter. The examiner told the girl that her test was over and told her to wait at the backside of hall, and with that the evaluation of the first student was completed.

The rest of the test continued in the same fashion, most of the students performed similarly to the girl, but some are unable to do even a simple stunning spell and performed poorly, but on the other hand one or two students managed to complete their exam perfectly.

"Harrison Joshua parker" The call for his name broke him out of his reverie. When he saw that the examiner was calling his name and signalling him to come on the stage for his turn. He walked to the stage at a brisk pace, and when he climbed the stage Amelia Bones asked him to perform a list of counter jinxes and the five defensive spell. After performing the counter-jinxes when the time came to demonstrate the defensive spell he performed all the five spells non-verbally without breaking a sweat.

And for the first time during the whole exam Harry saw Amelia Bones face changed from her neutral expression to that of surprise, her eyes wide due to the sheer power of the spells even when they are non-verbal. Even he was surprised by the power of his own spells, in particular by the Stunning spell and Expeliarmus spell, which was so powerful that it caused the training dummy used for the evaluation to fly back to the other side of the hall and shatter after colliding with the wall.

When he looked down at his hands and saw the Wand that he was holding in his hands, the Elder Wand something clicked in place in his mind.

xxx Flashback Xxx

This symbol here, it represents 'The Deathly Hollows'. The intersecting line in the middle represents the 'Elder Wand' the most powerful wand ever created and only the most powerful of wizards and witches can win its full loyalty.

xxx Flashback end Xxx.

The flashback or vision or whatever it was, it was gone as fast it has come, but nevertheless he was now able to understand his own power as the master of Elder Wand, and the reason for the power behind the spell. All the power is his, but the allegiance of elder wand gave his power the edge which makes it truly a thing to be feared and respected.

After a few moment of silence Miss Bones composed herself and told him to perform the Boggart banishing spell. It should have been an easy enough task for him, but the scene which greeted him when he faced his boggart, his worst fear; it chilled him down to his bones. It was mangled body of Rose his sister, his only family in the whole world, the one thing he doesn't remember, but which he craved for his whole life. Despite being shell-shocked, he gathered all the courage he has within him and cast the spell, and to his eternal relief it worked.

After that, his test was finished so he took his place at the back of the hall. He heard some people talking about him and his spells, but he paid no heed to them, half an hour later the whole batch has finished the test and was standing in front of examiner. Amelia Bones took out her wand and cast the Sonorous charm, and then cleared her throat, when she has everyone's attention she started "students now that all the necessary parts of practical exam is finished, if Anyone; wants to get extra credit on their test, then they have to cast the Patronus charm and produce an corporeal Patronus".

This announcement caused some whispering among the students, but only three students came forward, Harry being one of them. The first one, a girl named Carol produced a corporeal patronus, a Turtle, but the patroni shimmered out of existence as soon as it is formed. After that a boy, called Alfred tried but was only able to produce the silver wispy shield. At his own turn he was somewhat befuddled by the expectant look on Amelia Bones face, but he moved on and with a happy memory in his mind, he whispered the incantations, just to be on the safe side when casting the difficult charm, "Expecto Patronum" and with that a brilliant light bust out of his wand. A few second later the light took a form, the form of a giant and majestic Owl.

Harry was confused; he remembered his patronus being a Stag. But for the moment he let go of the questions forming in his mind and watched his patronus, which flew around the hall a few times and then landed on his shoulder, it faded a few moment later leaving a warm feeling of happiness in his gut.

XXXXXXXX

Amelia bones is not a witch who is easily impressed or surprised, especially by magical prowess, after all she has come from an old prestigious Pureblood family and magic was an integral part of her upbringing, so it was not anything new for her. But today it was totally a different matter, and it was all because of a single boy 'Harrison Joshua Parker'. She is a powerful witch in her own right, but never before in her Nineteen years of life she saw a wizard as powerful as that boy. "And he is cute to", said a voice in back of her mind but she ignored it, after all what would people say about her if they heard her thoughts. But really that was true the boy is really good looking, she thought to herself as she analyzed his features upside down. He is Two or three inches shy of six feet of height, he got a slightly muscled body, and has a sharp face with high cheekbones and slightly pale complexion which is adorned with almond shaped eyes of the most startling colour of green, his long raven coloured hairs has a side partition which suited him very much.

But she abandoned her analysis in favour of approaching Harry who is talking to , a senior officer in magical law and regulation department. "" she yelled when she saw that he is now moving toward the exit floos, apparently he heard her so he stopped and waited for her when he saw her approaching him. Now that she has stopped him she doesn't know what to say, so she settled for congratulating him. "Thank you Ma'm" he answered modestly. "Please call me Amelia, I am just replacing for the real examiner, who is my senior, I am just two year older than you". the last part came in a very small voice as Amelia ducked her head staring intently toward the ground, She don't know if Harry heard it or not but there is a small smile playing on his lips as he responded "ok Amelia, but you also have to call me Harry and not Mr  
>Parker, Mr Parker is my late father". At this Amelia raised her head "I am sorry for your father Harry, I know how you must feel, I lost my father and mother too... a few months back" she confessed, her eyes misting slightly. Amelia doesn't know why she is confessing all this to Harry, but she let go of these thoughts and continued to chat with Harry.<p>

Sometimes later they both found themselves at a Muggle cafe across the Leaky cauldron, sipping on their cup of coffee and discussing about their respective siblings, who are now under their care after their own parents death. "So Amelia your brother Edgar is in Auror department"Harry asked in an effort to change the subject from the depressing talk they are having. Amelia is also of same opinion, so she responded with an easy smile "yes, and he want to be the Head Auror one day, just like my father who was the last Head of Auror department". After this short conversation Amelia seem to be lost in memories, in a attempt to lighten the mood Harry told her a few jokes, which seems to the work just fine if Amelia's laugh is anything to go by.

After finishing their coffee as they stood to leave, Harry got an idea, he hesitated for a moment but then he stood up took Amelia's hand "Amelia I really enjoyed your company today, And it may sound corny, but believe me when I say that I really mean it that you seem like a very old friend of mine whom I haven't talked to in a long time. And I would really like to meet you again sometimes". Amelia stood there for a moment contemplating what to say, after a few moments she spoke "earlier you were saying that you are going to enrol in Hogwarts, right?", when Harry nodded affirmatively she continued with a little smile "Then be assured that you are definitely going to see me come September 1st"." Harry was puzzled by her answer, but he didn't ask any question regarding it, knowing that he will get his answers in time.

"In the mean time we can write letters to each other, just give me your address and I will give you mine" she said to Harry, with a little hopeful note in her voice. Harry looked quite pleased with the suggestion, and nodded in confirmation to the idea. After exchanging their respective addresses they bid their goodbyes to each other, and after walking a few feet into an alley they both Apparated with a soft pop.

XXXXXXXXXXX

August 5, 1969

That evening when Harry returned home after picking Rose, who has fallen asleep at Mrs McMillan's house, he saw a small brown owl which dropped two letters at his front door and took off right away. When he picked up the letters, he was surprised at seeing the Hogwarts crest imprinted on both of them, because he has posted the letter to Hogwarts asking for his late acceptance in sixth year just yesterday. It was a surprise because he did not accept the school to respond expeditiously.

After putting the sleeping form of his little sister to bed, he took the letters to dining room; the first one was the Rose's Hogwarts acceptance letters which he put on the dining table for her to see in the morning. When he tore the envelope with letter addressed to him, there are two letters. The first one was from the Headmaster which asked him to visit the school tomorrow at 3: pm in-order to meet Him, because he want to talk to him about his late admission in the school. The other one is the regular Hogwarts acceptance letter, with some changes for him, since he was not a first year.

After reading both letters Harry put them down, he decided to write a response to both of them in morning. But just as Harry was climbing into his bed, he was disturbed by the tapping sounds coming from his window. Annoyed he walked toward the window and opened the window to receive the large black and brown owl with a scowl on his face, after treating the bird with a few owls treat and water he took the envelope tied to its feet. But after opening the envelope which contained two letters the scowl on his face turned to an ecstatic grin, when he realized the first letter was apparently his O. score. His green eyes zipped over the first piece of parchment taking it all

Dear Mr. Potter

Your O. Result are as follow

Astronomy: A

Care of Magical creatures: E

Charms: O

DADA: O

Divination: D

Herbology: E

History of Magic: D

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Passing grades

.O (outstanding)

.E (exceed expectations)

.A (Acceptable)

Failing grades

.P (poor)

.D (dreadful)

.T (troll)

Hope your summer is going well

You're sincerely,

Professor Greta Williams

High O.W.L. Examiner

All the tiredness Harry was feeling a moment ago has just vanished and was replaced with a feeling of elation and a wide grin was plasted on his face. Aurelia has told him that each passing grade counted as an O.W.L as long as you got a passing grade or above. That meant he has one, two...seven O.W.L.s! And on top of that four O's.

The second letter was from a Hogwarts Professor Minerva McGonagall, but it was just to remind him to send list of Six subjects he wants to sit in the N.E.W.T level classes, and it also contains the list of textbook for various subjects in the sixth year.

After placing his O.W.L. score on the nightstand, he sleepily crawled into the bed but this time with a small smile of happiness on his face. That night with The thoughts of meeting with the revered Headmaster and visiting Hogwarts for the first time and Rosy's face once he told her about her acceptance letter swirled in his mind as he fell into a blissful sleep.

A/N: I made many changes here in this chapter in an attempt to give the storyline the direction I want to take it in, and I hope all you people liked it.

Still searching for a beta reader, if anyone want to have the honour, please PM me.

Next chapter: The highly anticipated entry of Bellatrix Black and the start of diversion from Canon storyline.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry potter in any way shape or form it is all ****property of J..**

A/N: sorry for the late update, I have intended to publish this much earlier but then my engineering practical started, and you can understand the rest of the story.

**CHAPTER-4**

Rose Vivian parker is not an idiot girl, quite the contrary! She is a very smart studious young witch and has remarkable observational propensity. So it was not a hard thing for her to notice the new alteration in her brother's attitude, once she was able to recover from her parents' death to some extent.

For as long as she knew him (her whole life), he has always been an introvert boy, and goes out of his way to avoid being centre of attention. Only being comfortable and even brash in front of people he was close. He still doesn't like being the centre of attention that much she can tell by looking at him, but this time it is more out of feeling of not being at ease instead of any kind of shyness.

But Out of the blue he has this newfound air of confidence around him that he never before possessed, and a Very Imposing persona, it is like whenever he is in a room he became the very centre of it. And now he is much more willing to confront the changes and challenges in his life now, like leaving their home for the education in Hogwarts.

But the most important change in him is his magic and the way he hold himself. He has always been an average in his studies, but once she has heard her Uncle telling her parents' that the only reason Harry was only average in everything is just because of his own low confidence. But now even she, who is just starting her magical education and admittedly don't know that much about the magic, can tell by looking at him that he is indeed a very powerful and capable wizard.

And she was so glad about all this and truly proud about her brother, especially because it means when the time come she doesn't have to decide between Hogwarts and her only living family.

On the other hand as good as these changes are; she kind of missed her brothers' old antics and immature attitude. That is not to say he is not an immature prat anymore, but nowadays that side of him is rarely shown. Like when he charmed her hair pink coloured and to stand like a Hedgehog's hair for a whole day just to annoy her, and that is just because she played a small prank on him when she made his hair slightly puffy. But now on most times instead of being an annoying git like before, he is now much more caring and protective of her, and acts more like their parents than anything.

These thought keep boggling her mind for many days, but in the end she concluded that these changes in him are because of both their parents' death, which caused him to take over the role of her guardian and to be more responsible and become more mature. And their death must have shaken him up much deeply than he show to anyone.

XXXXXXX

August 10th 1969

10:00 am

As Harry stumble out of the fireplace of Leaky cauldron and painfully landed on his butt, some colourful word left his mouth .Not a moment later, when he moved his neck and realized he is in a public place he blushed slightly in embarrassment. Realizing that no one has paid any attention to him, he dusted his jeans and t-shirt and adjusted his black polo cap and climbed to his feet. Not a moment later he was again sprawled on the ground, this time with two extra bodies over him who are laughing after using him as their landing pad. "Will you two stop laughing and move over, so that I can stand up?" Harry asked in an annoyed voice.

When he looked up he saw that Mrs. McMillan has also came out of the Fireplace, after laughing a bit at his predicament she moved both the girls and helped him to stand up by offering her hand. Both Rose and Jennifer are still laughing at him "that was fun jenny we should do it again" Rose said to Jennifer with a grin on her face, as he scowled at both of them, and then both of them promptly burst out laughing again.

When their laughing fit subsided, they all moved toward the entrance of the alley. When they passed Tom the bartender, Mrs. McMillan and Harry nodded to him in greeting, which he returned. After tapping the wall entrance of the alley, they came to the site of hustle and bustle that always seems to permeate the Magical alleys' every nook and corner.

Both the girls looked spellbound by the site of it. There are shop selling Robes, shop selling telescope, and various shops selling various kind of silver instruments that the girls haven't seen before. There are windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of moons...etc, etc. The market in the alley has almost all kind of magical and non-magical item that a person would need for their day-to-day (magical) life.

Harry watched the both girl with amusement clear on his face, but acknowledging the fact that they have to hurry up if they want to finish all the shopping in one day he hurried them up toward the back of alley. Mrs. McMillan, who has the same idea, prodded them toward the back of alley, "Come on Rose, Jennifer we don't have all day for your site seeing, we have to hurry up if you want to buy all the things on your Hogwarts supply list". "But Mom all the shops are here then why are we going toward the back side" Jennifer asked in a questioning tone. "That is because we have to withdraw Gold from Gringotts to do the shopping", Harry answered impatiently before Mrs. McMillan (who is shaking her head) had a chance to open her mouth to answer her daughters' query.

When the whole group reached inside the bank, they moved toward one of the table of Goblin teller, both girls trailing behind the adults. Harry cleared his throat when the Villainish looking creature didn't show any sign of noticing them. The tellers rose from his seat to glance at them, "ah Mrs. McMillan... and Mr. Parker what bring you here today" the creature asked in a fake, overly polite tone with a big smile showing his razor sharp teeth, which was not missed by the addressed Wizard.

Harry was, for no apparent reason to him, feeling some kind of animosity toward the goblins when he heard the fake polite tone of the short creature, so He answered in an irritated tone, "We are here to order four big scoop of chocolate ice-cream", but when the Goblin blinked owlishly in confusion, Harry calmed himself and answered "we are here to withdrew some money from my.., I mean the parker family-" and then pointed toward the McMillans' "and the McMillan family vault".

"Yes yes, very well, do you have your keys?" asked the small creature. When both the Harry and Mrs. McMillan produced their keys, the goblin nodded and called another shorter one goblin. "This is Riphook and he will show you the way to your vaults ", the goblin whose name they hadn't bothered to know, told them while signalling toward the shorter one. Riphook the smaller goblin nodded toward them, and signalled to follow him to the cart on which they have to proceed to the underground vaults. On the ride to their vaults, both the girls seem to have a lot of fun, and to which the goblin looked supremely annoyed. Most probably because the goblin must have installed these carts to upset the wizards, so it must be painful for the goblin to see the girls having fun on them, or so Harry assumed.

When they reached their vault, vault No. 786, a few moments after leaving the McMillans at their own vault, Harry and Rose climbed out of the cart. After opening the vault, and seeing the piles of gold, Rose seems to have gone into a trance. After watching her for a moment in amusement, Harry shook her out of her stupor and handed her a bag to fill with the coins while he himself filled a bag.

"Harry I never knew that dad and mom and uncle left us this much money" Rose asked in a questioning tone while filling the bag. "Well they didn't, they actually left half of it, our house and uncles' house at the beach in Cannes France" Harry answered her while zipping his bag of money. "So where the rest of gold does came from" she asked in curiosity, after filling her own bag completely and handling it to Harry. "Well I made some investment in Muggle market and a few magical companies, which you can see has paid off greatly" Harry told her while he took a last look at the vaults content and after a moment took a few items from the shelf filling them in a third bag "and then there is some money that came from an old employer of uncle". "So really how much money is in their?" the girl asked in a curious tone, and a look of glee on her face (at having a large bag of money to spend) while coming out of vault with her brother. "It would be approximately Three point five million galleons "the goblin told the girl nodding toward Harry when he sat down in the cart, who nodded in confirmation.

"Yea it is good to have money on hand but It is no big deal Rose;" Harry told her seriously when he saw the look of glee on her face, "some old wizarding families like the Malfoy's probably have hundreds of millions in their Vaults, but it doesn't make them good people". When Rose looked at him with a look of Incomprehension, he tried to explain "what I am trying to say is, that wealth is not everything, but it is your deeds that define you as a person". Rose shook her head to show that she understood what her brother is saying, even if she didn't know what prompted him to being philosophical all of a sudden.

xxx

Sometimes later after coming out of the goblin run bank, all the three Hogwarts students were coming out after trying on their robes at Madam Malkins robe shop. "How about it all of our shopping has been done so fast, so why don't we meet up with your mom, grab some ice cream and then you head home" Harry asked the girls in a fake nonchalant tone. In answer he got twin glares from both the girls', amusement clear in his eye he put his hand in front of him as a sign to surrender. "ok ok, we should go to Ollivanders' shop to get both of your Wands" Harry said in a placating manner, the young witches instead huffed and moved ahead in the direction of the ancient shop.

Jennifer opened the door of the shop and she and Rose start to look inside Mr. Ollivanders' shop while Harry stood at the door waiting for the shop owner. He didn't have to wait long; he moved his eyes to the place where he heard the airy voice of Mr. Ollivander and surprised shrieks' of his younger sister and her friend. He has to hold tight to smother his laughs at seeing them standing up, rubbing their bums.

The old man was standing in front of the girls, with his wide, pale eyes, and smiling at them, which gave him a slightly maniacal look, most probably because of their reaction. "Jennifer McMillan, I remember your father Alan, twelve and half inches'' Ash wood, good for charms" Olivander said addressing Jennifer in his airy voice. The girl looked slightly spooked and slid few steps backwards from the man and toward her friend.

Jennifer was the first to get her wand 'A Eleven inches willow, with Unicorn hair as core'. When it was Roses' turn to get her wand, Harry stood beside her, but Ollivanders' eyes widened when he saw him, but the old wand maker quickly schooled his feature into neutral. Sometimes later Rose also has her wand, but at least after twenty minute of handling and snatching of wands by a progressively gleeful looking Ollivander. 'A Thirteen inches Holly with the heartstring of a Norwegian ridgeback dragon', Olivander said while putting a handle on both wands and then continued with his pattering, "Good, very good, this wand is excellent for duelling and charm work" Ollivander said while Rose beamed at Harry.

When Harry started to pay for Roses' wand Ollivander stopped him "Mr. Harrison I don't need your money, if I could just take a look at your wand it will be sufficient" Ollivander said with a low whisper that only Harry could hear with an expectant look toward him. Harry was confused at the request, but nevertheless he nodded seeing only profit in doing so. "Rose, Jennifer why don't you run along to the place where Mrs. McMillan told us to meet her, and show her your wand, I will just be there in a moment" Harry told the girls, who nodded eagerly and ran toward the direction of Florean Frotscue's ice cream parlour.

Harry took out his wand from the holster tightened to his right arm and handled it to the old Wandmaker, who took it like if it is an relic of great value. "What a marvellous work, what unimaginable craftsmanship and what power it has" Ollivander said while inspecting the death stick from one end to other with utmost concentration and strange gleam in his eye. Harry was slightly disturbed with the elderly mans' behaviour and want to get out of the place as soon as possible. "Do you know child what treasure you have here, what power you are commanding in your hand" the Wandmaker asked in a strangely strong voice while waving the 'Elder Wand' in front of his face.

For a few moment Harry stood silent with a stony face and then pushed forward his hand to take back his wand which the old man put in his hand albeit reluctantly. "Yes I do know the power of this wand Mr. Ollivander, but it would be devastating if this power fall in wrong hand, that's why I am keeping it, hoping to one day destroy its' powers' " Harry calmly answered the old man's' inquisitive question after regaining the ''Elder Wand'. Ollivander smiled at him serenely and asked in his usual airy voice "but how do I know that this power won't corrupt you". Harry now also smiling answered "that's the wonderful thing, you don't know".

Faster than Ollivander can see Harry have his wand trained at him, with a smile on his boyish face? The older man's' eyes are wide in surprise, but before he can make any sound, he was slumped over the spot by a sleeping charm, and was soon obliviated and has his memories of the past few moments modified.

When the old man next came to his wits he has 14 galleons in his hand and saw Harrison parker leaving his shop, whistling a jaunty tune. The Wandmaker, feeling slightly nauseated and thinking that he must have forgotten something important, tried to remember hard. But finding that the efforts he was making are attempts in vain, shook his head and pocketed the money and went back to his work.

XXXXXXX

September 1st 1969

"Jennifer take care of yourself, and remember whatever House you will be in, we will be proud of you" a teary Mrs. McMillan told her daughter while her father mouthed Ravenclaw behind her back, which caused a giggle from Rose. When Mrs. McMillan saw what's the commotion behind her back and saw her husband antics, she proceeded to punch on his arm. Harry chuckled at this display, which caused Jennys' mothers' attention to shift toward them, who came forward and hugged Rose, and then proceeded to hug him to which he returned by awkwardly patting her on her back.

"Ready Rose" Harry asked his baby sister, who all of a sudden was looking sullen. "Yes as much I ever will be" the aforementioned girl answered in a dull tone of voice, which caused Harry to feel pity for the little girl, because now he understood the reason behind her sullen mood. Rose was missing her parents now, at one of the most important day of her life.

Harry knelt in front of the young girl, holding both her shoulders, and looked at her with all the warmth he can muster in his eyes. When the girl looked at him, he took a deep breath and started to speak "Rose if mom and dad could have been here today, they would have wanted you to be happy, and not gloomy like this. And beside I will always be there with you, even when you don't want me to." He finished with a small smile. In return he got a small genuine smile and a hug from his younger sibling. And just like that, the gloom was lifted from Rose s' face.

Half an hour later

As the red and golden train start to move, parents and students in the train alike waved their hand in goodbye to each other.

Harry, who decided to leave both the girls so that they can mingle with their own year mates, moved to the back of train to find an empty compartment while opening and closing various compartments which are already occupied, after some time he found an apartment with only a girl sitting there.

The girl has long straight ebony tresses with some of them bunched at top of her head by a hairpin; she wore dark purple robes, which by only a look, he can tell are very expensive, but he couldn't see her face clearly because it was obscured by a book. "Excuse, can I sit here" Harry asked the girl cheerfully, "no, you can't ", was the girls immediate reply as she put the book down to face him, but Harry sat himself down opposite her anyway, as if he didn't heard her. The girl has a scowl on her face, but Harry noticed that she is a very beautiful Witch with strong cheekbones, slightly tanned skin, heavily lidded eyes of an unusual shade of amethyst which seem to accentuate her beauty.

Despite her immense beauty which is sufficient enough to make any boy drool after her, Harry has an unusual urge to strangle her. On a subconscious level Harry knows the reason for this unintentional feeling toward some people, but instead of giving up to his revengeful side, he decided to aggravate the girl in front of him.

"I never gave you permission to sit here" the girl told said sneering at him, "well I was really not asking for your authorization, I was just being polite ", and Harry told her brightly. " I am Harry, so what's your name?" Harry asked the girl and offering his hands to shake with a big fake smile on his face. The girl has slightly pink tint on her cheeks, but composed herself "Parker huh, so I guess you are not from any pureblood family, must be a mudblood" the girl asked him smugly with a superior haughty look. "What, what are you saying, 'you are a bitch;" Harry asked her feigning hearing problem and putting a hand to his ear for emphasis. The girl was again red in the face, but this time Harry can tell it was because she was angry.

"Listen here you mudblood arsehole, do you know who I am? I am Bellatrix Black, A black; do you know what that mean?" the newly introduced Bellatrix snarled while withdrawing her wand. "I sure don't know what that mean, and it's a pleasure to meet you madam" Harry answered the last part in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

The first spell was sent from Bellatrixs' wand, but she didn't get the pleasure of seeing the boil on Harry's skin as she has intended to. Because before she knew Harry has drawn his wand at lightning speed and cast a shield charm which caused the curse to bounce back toward her. She somehow ducked the curse and prepared to unleash a second one, but before she could do it she was tripped by a simple jinx and landed on her opponent's lap, who has her wand in his hand and her hand pinned behind her back in a vice like grip.

With a damned smile the boy moved his face closer to her, for an instant Bellatrix thought he might kiss her and it made her slightly horny for no reason, but the next instant he dropped her on the next seat and stood up and sat on her previous seat. "Now-now lassie why resort to violence while we can resolve the issue as two gentleman's-, I mean like a gentleman and lady, eh what says you" Harry said in a fake Irish accent and with a constant smile, "I here and you there, no talking". Bellatrix was helpless and didn't think that she can win in a physical fight with the damned man, so she nodded her accent and accepted her wand from the boy in front of her.

So they continued the rest of their journey in silence, beside a few times when Harry tried to talk to her again despite his promise, and sometimes when a few of her friends came to talk to her but left in a hurry after sensing her mood. But not before trying to decipher who the new boy is. Bellatrix wowed to take revenge on the boy in front of her for her humiliation today, because damn she is Bellatrix black; and no one can humiliate her, especially not a dirty mudblood.

A/N: so how was it, do you like it or do you hate it just review please and tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry potter in any way shape or form it is all ****property of J..**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late chapter but for the last couple of month I was to busy with the exam and my part-time job, and when I got time to write I just lost any and inspiration to write. But now I am back and try my damn hardest to release chapters on time, so enjoy this new chapter. **

**CHAPTER-3**

Sometimes, when we see or experience something, or go somewhere new, we get a feeling, that this has happened with us before or we've been here before. We don't know when and where that is, but there are some uncertain thoughts in our mind that keep signalling that, yes indeed, this has happened to you before, there is a word for this...Ah yes, Déjà-vu.

And that is what Harry is feeling right now, as he walked through the halls of majestic citadel that is Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry; as a man is walked in front of him, or it is more accurate to say that he is following the man.

The portly man who was wearing a set of brown robes and with his silver tinted moustache looked like a walrus, a humming walrus if we add his humming to the picture, but a walrus none the less. The cheerful but shrewd looking man with a fading hay coloured hairs line and a protruding belly is none other than the potion master of Hogwarts Horace Slughorn, and Harry is following the man to the Headmasters' office, to meet him before the start of welcome feast.

But back to the first topic, as Harry strolled through the halls of the magical castle, to him everything looked so achingly familiar that a few times his legs as if having a thought process of their own took him ahead of the professor to un known turns, and the man have to call him back to stay on track. But as he passed the painting, turned every corner and passed the walls, he kept having this felling in his heart, a feeling which he finally recognised as the feeling of reassurance and relaxation that he is finally Home.

For a moment this realisation caused him to stop altogether in his trek, his mind frantically searching for some clue as to from where this feeling came. But before the man in front of him could notice, he has recovered and continued the walk a few steps behind him till they reached their destination.

"Well well Harry, right?" the professor asked with a questioning look "Yes sir" Harry replied. "right! Well my boy this is the Headmasters' office and the password is acid pop, now you go on" And with that last statement the professor turned and was gone a moment later. Harry stood there for a moment, surprised with the old man, then just shook his head in bewilderment at the man's sudden departure and moved toward the Headmasters' office.

He took a deep breath before giving the password to the gargoyle in front of him, as he was suddenly overcame with nerves at the prospect of meeting the most celebrated Headmaster of the Ancient school and greatest wizard in centuries. But he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to give the password to the inquisitive looking gargoyle.

Xxx

As the stone monster heard the password it leapt aside giving way to a coiling staircase. Harry stepped on the stairs, moment later he was in front of the door to Headmaster's office hand drawn to knock but before he could rap at the door "come in" a voice called from inside.

As Harry entered the office, he saw that the office is cluttered with all types of strange and swirly devices that he has never before seen in his life, and also a perch sat on the side of the office which is currently devoid of its occupant. But instead of focussing on them his eyes sought the figure sitting behind the wooden desk, a elderly man who was dressed in a blue robe with glittering moon and stars imprinted on them an half moon shaped glasses perched on the crook of his nose and a world weary expression on his face that he has only before seen on very ill old people

But as he saw Harry entering the room, his facial muscles changed to give him a warm smile to him. "Ah, you must be Mr. Parker?" Harry nodded in confirmation "please have a seat" the older man requested, but Harry noticed there were no chair available in office, he turned with a confused look toward the Professor, as if reading his mind the Headmaster took out his wand and with a flick of his long black coloured stick conjured a plush seat for him out of thin air. As Harry sat down on the chair the man in front of him gave him a warm smile which he returned, and Harry felt like he was meeting an old time friend.

"Would you like to have a lemon drop young man, wonderful sugary delights" Dumbledore offered the candy which Harry accepted with mumbled thanks and popped into his mouth. "So sir what is the purpose of this meeting "Harry asked "nothing of great importance Mr. Parker, but yours' is an unusual case even unique as there are very few young witches and wizards who enrol in later years of Hogwarts, but never this late!" the Headmaster asked with a questioning look on his face. That answered Harry's question about the meeting, so for the next quarter of an hour he sat their explaining about his original refusal of Hogwarts education because of his reluctance to part with his family when he was eleven and then the recent death of his parents, responsibility of Rose and his subsequent decision to attend Hogwarts to be closer to his sister and to resume rest of his education.

At the end of his story Harry felt a sense of relief as well as a little tired mentally to recall last few month of his life. "I'm so sorry for your loss , but it is quite admirable of you to take your responsibility toward your family your sister head on despite your losses" Dumbledore praised him at which the teen gave a shrug telling him he has to do what he has to do.

"Such is life, testing us at every corner of our life" Dumbledore said, "but instead of dwelling on what could be and what couldn't be, we should move on with our life" Harry added.

Dumbledore look quite pleased with the youth in front of him as he exchange words with him, but than his face turned slightly serious, but still with a pleasant expression on his face.

"So Harry, why don't you walk with me to the great hall while we continue our conversation as we have addressed all the matter pertaining to your admission into Hogwarts, And the welcome feast is going to start in a few moments also. " Harry nodded in acceptance "now that I know of your reason and got to know you I welcome you to this institution" "thank you professor".

Here he got a big shock when the Headmaster stood from his seat instead of walking straight Headmaster took out a long Cain. It's not that he knows the professor very well and was surprised at seeing him after a long time with a Cain, or was he?

He has a feeling like many times before that he know the person in front from somewhere, but he was just missing apiece of the picture that won't let him remember that, but strangely enough it doesn't bother him in the least because every time something like this happen his mind just seem to forget these observation couple of seconds later before he could ponder on them.

The Headmaster must have seen the expression of surprise on his face, because he gave him small smile though Harry can't tell with the beard on the wizened face of the old man, "just some old wound from an old scuffle with a friend" and with that they start to walk toward the hall, Harry got the idea that the meeting is over.

So after walking through few corridors in companionable silence toward the great hall the old and young wizard parted their way to different parts of hall, when Dumbledore gave him direction to the front of hall and telling him to wait at the doors.

XXXXXX

A few minute later Harry was standing in front of the hall at the doors looking attentively at first years that were waiting for the ceremony, the reason for his attentiveness was his sister, who was moving slowly toward the stool to be sorted looking around nervously. When she was just going to sit on the stool suddenly her eyes found his at the very end of hall, and as if this single look at her brother has given her all the confidence she need her whole visage changed and a smile bloomed on her lovely face as she sat on the stool.

She barely sat on the tools when the headmistress placed the hat on the young girls' head and she heard a voice inside her head "hmm... good mind very good mind, a loyal friend , ah above all you have deep love for your family and the courage to go to any length for them, no doubt you are definitely a,

GRYFFINDOOR.

The hat shouted for to the whole school, which cause the normal cheering for new members from the abovementioned house. Rose took of the hat and after once more glancing at her brother who gave her warm smile as she ran toward the Gryffindor table.

As she sat down she looked toward the Ravenclaw table waved, as Harry follow her direction of sight he noticed Jennifer sitting there waving back at her, oh so Jennifer is sorted with the brainiacs, Harry mused.

When all the first year has been sorted, all the students looked toward the teachers' table for Dumbledore's speech so that they can start eating after that. But before all the head has turned up Dumbledore announce without standing up "this year we also have a new student in his sixth year, so let's welcome him and get him sorted". Many students look confused but nevertheless all of them awkwardly clapped slightly for him as he moved toward the sorting hat avoiding all the eyes on him, it really seems a function that he is used but he didn't time to muse on the thought as he has reached the stool where the hat is located.

He took the seat as McGonagall put the hat on his head, unlike the first years it did not cover his eyes. "Hmm, an interesting case you are ", if Harry was slightly startled by the voice in his head but didn't showed it outwardly, "Occlumency, that's how you decide to sort those children?" "God forbid how could you think that the esteemed founders would have the heinous thought of intruding the brain of those young brats to just sort them out" the hat asked in voice a voice that sound serious but with too much of amusement in it to sound offended. "Well than how do you sort them then"Harry asked inquisitively "well that is for me to know and you to guess !" Harry just shrugged at the statement, really not having expected an answer to his question from the old magical artefact.

"Well, well what do we know, you yourself are quite adept at Occlumency." Harry instead of saying anything sat there and let the hat do the talking "so moving on lets sort you, now Where to put you, where to put you? It's a big dilemma really; but you see I like challenges so let's see you have a sharp mind but no desire toward scholarly path so no Ravenclaw for you" Harry smiled a bit at the observation "bravery and courage that you have in heaps my boy ,but what I see as your most defining trait is your love and loyalty for your family your blood, your cunningness and your want to prove yourself in this world, and I think the house that would help you most would be...

..SLYTHERIN!"

The great hall was once again filled with the sound of applause; but they somehow lacked the earlier enthusiasm. Harry stood up and moved toward the end of hall looking for a seat on his house table, the only seat he saw that is empty is at the end of Slytherin table, so he moved straight toward their without looking anywhere. In doing so he missed the appraising looks of his house mates.

As he sat down at his seat and piling food on his plate, the girl seated next to him stared at him, feeling uneasy he decided to confront the girl. "Is there anything on my face?" Harry asked while eating a piece of chicken, at this the girl flushed prettily "no, no actually you were with my sister in the train" she answered vaguely. "Huh, you are Bellatrixs' sister" as Harry closely looked at the girl, he observed that Indeed she looked very much like Bellatrix with her heavy eyelashes and dark hairs and pale skin.

But even with all these similarities she still looked very different from her sister, whether it was because of her straight hairs which are brown instead of black or her blue eyes which show kindness that was absent from her sisters jaded eyes or the absence of the fierce look that adorned her sisters face he didn't know.

As Harry realized he was staring at her face he quickly averted his face, "sorry, I didn't mean to stare" "no problem, I know I have that effect on boys" the girl retorted. Harry, spluttering tried to say something, but realized that the girl was only joking with him when she started to giggle. "Sorry for fooling with you, anyway my name is Andromeda, Andromeda Black you can call me Andy if you like" the girl said with a smile offering her hand "that's a nice name Andromeda, Andromeda black like " Harry said while shaking her hand, Andromeda just laughed "and I'm Harry ".

"So Harry let me ask you something" Harry gestured for her to go on "whatever you did to piss of my sister". "Oh it's nothing just a light hearted banter between us that's all" Harry said with a straight face, Andromeda looked at him incredulously "yeah right, well if you don't want to answer..." she shrugged "but be careful my sister keep grudges for a looong time." "Thanks for the advice I'll keep it in mind" with that final exchange of words they resumed eating the feast while making small talk.

After the meal he stood up to meet Rose, who ran toward him with a redhead girl in tow when she saw him approaching her "Harry where did you go before the feast, I was looking for you everywhere on the station" she asked as she stood glaring at him with both of her hand on either side of her waist "sorry Rose I had to go to Headmaster's office urgently" Harry placated her. "Ok, if it was urgent.." she trailed, but then perked up as if suddenly remembering something "Harry I want you to meet you my new friend, Lily Evans "she said gesturing toward the girl next to her "hullo" the girl greeted, Harry offered her his hand which she shook "she's also Muggle born like us" Rose told him enthusiastically, Harry nodded. "And.." Rose was cut off as the Gryffindor prefect called for the first years to assemble Rose looked at him "I will meet you in the morning, ok" he assured her she nodded and moved toward the lined.

He also moved toward the section where the Slytherin first year were amassing in front of there own prefect and moving to the dorm with the them, to his surprise the female prefect was Andromeda black, who nodded when she saw him and signalled for him to follow her with the firsties. So he followed her and the male prefect to the dorms to settle down and end his first day at Hogwarts.

A/N: as always read and review please, constructive criticism is most welcome, they are the greatest inspiration for an attention seeker authors like me.


End file.
